If you were like him
by MakeThisReal
Summary: Bella, una chica adinerada, pero no igual a todas las demas de su tipo...En un viaje inesperado, se encontrara con Él, su placer culpable...Edward, un chico misterioso a morir con muchos secretos bajo su manga. Pero...¿él daria todo por estar con ella?
1. I Temas Cotidianos

Disclaimer: La trama es mia, Twilight no es mio

**If you were like him**

**I Temas Cotidianos**

...No se si soy la única que nota al atardecer ponerse mucho mas rápido que antes o será que soy muy observadora en todo; o quizás solo será que he pasado todo el fin de semana recostada sobre mi cama leyendo los fabulosos libros de Stephenie Meyer, mientras mi padre me comentaba que tenia que ir de viaje, y por supuesto, yo tendría que ir con el. Mi madre y mi hermana pasarían las vacaciones aquí, en la mansión, pero ellas decían que debía tomar un descanso y salir con papá.

Mi padre, Robert, es un gran empresario, y se puede decir que gana bastante dinero, y por ello, vivimos en una gran mansión, que parece un castillo antiguo pero a la vez moderno, tenemos piscina, cancha de basquetbol y de futbol, y un campo muy colorido que si te recuestas en el, puedes ver claramente las estrellas, es maravilloso.  
El luce como un príncipe al lado de mi madre, tiene ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Mi madre, Rachel, es cantante, pero se retiró de la música hace bastante tiempo. Ella luce como una princesa, su cabello es de color castaño, largo y muy ondulado, es tan delicada, tan comprensiva y la mejor madre que uno puede pedir.

Mi hermana, Rosemary, también es hermosa, parece una barbie, y creo que su belleza hace que ella sea algunas veces muy egocéntrica, pero es humilde y muy buena persona.

Mi hermano, Damon, es el más grande de nosotras, aunque solo me lleva por 1 año.  
Él de repente mostraba mas preferencia por mi, que por Rose, mi hermano es muy comprensivo y siempre me apoya en todo, pero el no vive con nosotros, y aun así, siempre nos viene a visitar.  
Damon tiene tez blanca, pelo rubio y ojos celestes, es parecido a mi padre. Y se me olvida contar que esta locamente enamorado de Raven.

Y yo, Isabella... no se como describirme, creo que soy normal, mi tez es blanca, tengo el cabello igual al de mi madre y soy bastante tranquila y madura en algunos aspectos, pero a la vez creo ser muy distinta a ellos, muchas veces soy muy despreocupada y muy relajada, no creo que sea un problema, ¿verdad?, creo ser también, un poco rebelde para mis cosas, no me gustan las injusticias y menos las mentiras...por lo menos tengo unos excelentes amigos que son realmente leales, aunque sean pocos, son inigualables.

Muchas veces me he metido en problemas por mi honestidad, y mucha gente también se ha aprovechado de aquello, pero no importa, no creo sufrir mucho el pasado.

Voy a la escuela mas costosa de L.A California, con mi hermana, obvio todos los niños están siempre arrastrándose por ella, muchas veces también pasa conmigo, pero yo no soy como ella, no me dejo llevar tan rápido, y detesto que sean tan estúpido y sin sentimientos. Creo que lo digo porque hace 1 año, me deje llevar por que un niño perfecto de la escuela, según yo, pero no fue así y me engaño, creo que eso me hizo madurar y no creer tan rápido en chicos.

Mis calificaciones en la escuela son bastante buenas y mis padres siempre me premian por ello, la semana pasada mi padre me dio un boleto para ir a las vegas a ver a Alice Evans, mi mejor amiga.

Alice era lo mejor del mundo, era terrible tener a una amiga lejos, pero conversando bien con mis padres, les dije mi idea de traerla a vivir aquí y hasta ahora me dicen que no es mala idea...

Ellos saben que es muy tranquila y la mejor amiga que todos desearían, no es ni tan alta ni tan baja, tiene el pelo oscuro, con rulos muy formados, y tez casi pálida. Alice no era muy cariñosa que digamos, pero cuando estaba emocionada o se sentía muy bien o muy triste, abrazaba como nunca.

He pasado toda mi vida, viviendo en esta mansión, y agradezco tener a una amiga que conocí aquí, va en mi colegio, se llama Raven, ella es tan energética, e irradia felicidad a todo el que esta a su alrededor, es tan alegre y con el tiempo se ha convertido en una gran amiga, que siempre se preocupa por los demás. Raven es alta, pelo castaño, corto y un poco de rulos alborotados en las puntas, su tez es muy blanca y solíamos compartir los mismos gustos en música.

Se que sonará ridículo, pero estamos locas por panic! at the disco, una banda espectacular, nos encanta su música, creemos que su primer disco es lo mejor y esperamos con ansias el segundo disco, cada vez que Raven va a la mansión, nos vamos a la sala de música, comemos pizza y tomamos Coca-Cola.

El cuarto de música es esplendido, tiene una alfombra roja, en un rincón un piano de cola, sillones acolchados negros y almohadones rojos, un pequeño bar al otro extremo y alrededor, en las paredes, están colgados los cuadros en blanco y negro de los mas grande de la música, muchos cd's y vinilos. La parte frontal de la sala tiene un balcón y ventanas de vidrio, con Raven siempre miramos las estrellas desde ahí, mientras cantamos las canciones que tantos nos gustan. Y se me olvidaba contar que gracias a que mi madre es cantante…bueno, era… heredé su voz espectacular, pero solo mi familia y amigos cercanos, me han escuchado cantar, y una de ella es Raven, que siempre se queda asombrada y puedo decir que ella también canta muy bien.

Luego de la escuela, con Raven fuimos a comprar ropa y se vino a quedar a mi casa, ella siempre menciona lo mucho que le encanta mi pieza, dice que es bastante moderna y creo darle razón, mi habitación es muy especial y me representa mucho.

Desperté temprano como siempre, fui a la cocina y me preparé un café, mientras veía la televisión, mi padre se interpone entre ella y yo, tratando de llama mi atención, agitando unos boletos de avión que tenia en su mano, puso su cara de alegría que tanto me gustaba y me ponía feliz, luego, al ver que me había quedado pegada mirando su blanca sonrisa, comenzó a hablar.

- Bella, tenemos que ir al evento que te comente la semana pasada

- esta bien, me lo has repetido toda la semana, no soy tan olvidadiza

- lo se hija, pero tienes que hacer tus maletas, nos vamos mañana

- si, eso se me había olvidado. Disculpa Rob, es que he estado bastante cansada últimamente - si, mi padre me aceptaba que le digiera así, no creía que fuera gran cosa.

- con Raven estuvieron despiertas hasta muy tarde, escuche como se reían

* * *

Hi People! bueno, mi nombre es camila, soy de antofagasta, Chile...y este es mi primer fic que publicare, ojala les encante, lo odien o solamente disfrutenlo. Les agraderecia si dejaran review diciendome si les gusta ono, espero que se diviertan leyendo esto y muchisisiismas Gracias de ante mano : D


	2. II Momentos Inesperados

**Disclaimer**_: la historia y personajes me pertenece, menos aquellos que utilizan nombres de la espectacular saga de Stephenie Meyer (:_

**Summary**: Bella, una chica adinerada, pero no igual a todas las demas de su tipo...En un viaje inesperado, se encontrara con Él, su placer culpable...Edward, un chico misterioso a morir con muchos secretos bajo su manga. Pero...¿él daria todo por estar con ella?

_

* * *

_

**I Temas Cotidianos**

Desperté temprano como siempre, fui a la cocina y me preparé un café, mientras veía la televisión, mi padre se interpone entre ella y yo, tratando de llama mi atención, agitando unos boletos de avión que tenia en su mano, puso su cara de alegría que tanto me gustaba y me ponía feliz, luego, al ver que me había quedado pegada mirando su blanca sonrisa, comenzó a hablar.

- Bella, tenemos que ir al evento que te comente la semana pasada

- esta bien, me lo has repetido toda la semana, no soy tan olvidadiza

- lo se hija, pero tienes que hacer tus maletas, nos vamos mañana

- si, eso se me había olvidado. Disculpa Rob, es que he estado bastante cansada últimamente - si, mi padre me aceptaba que le digiera así, no creía que fuera gran cosa.

- con Raven estuvieron despiertas hasta muy tarde, escuche como se reían

* * *

**II Momentos Inesperados**

- papá, estoy en el segundo piso y tu en el tercero, como puedes escucharnos - se me salió una pequeña risita de entre los labios

- hija, no has escuchado lo fuerte que se ríen tu y Raven?

- okey, gracias por informarme.-tome una pausa, me quede pensando por un momento - ¿enserio suena muy fuerte?- le pregunte a Rob afligida

- no, solo te molesto - soltó una carcajada de burla

- que simpático, me asustaste - lleve automáticamente la mano a mi frente e hice un gesto de alivio

- ya, sube a hacer tus maletas. Espero que no lleves mucha ropa

- papá, no me confundas con Rose, sabes como soy - le dije, mientras subía las escaleras

- si, se como eres, aparte...nos quedaremos solo por 5 días

- ¿irá tu manager? - le dije con un poco de disgusto en la voz y me quede en uno de los escalones.

- si, el nos acompañará...tu sabes, es mi manager, y su trabajo es ir donde voy yo

- ¿No puedes contratar a otro?...no me agrada

- no lo se, Bella, tengo que pensarlo.

- okey...HEY! Rob, ¿a que hora nos vamos mañana?

- pienso estar en new york a las 8

- mmm...y ¿en que nos iremos?

- en avión, como siempre

- verdad, como siempre - puse mis ojos en blanco - esta bien, iré a hacer mis cosas

- okey... te veo a la cena

- adiós - le sonreí, mientras subía las escaleras.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto, vi que Raven todavía dormía, y quería hacerle una pequeña broma. Tome vuelo, desde el pasillo, corrí como nunca lo hice y me lance encima de Raven, ella pego un grito y yo Comencé a reír. Raven estaba más que asustada y tenía su cara más pálida de lo normal. Mientras me maldecía, mi celular sonaba y sonaba... y no sabia donde lo había dejado ayer. Le dije a Raven que me ayudara a buscarlo y ella fue la que lo encontró primero...mientras contestaba, ella decía que le debía una.

-¿Alo?

- Bella...

- ¡Hermano! - casi exasperada dije su nombre, reconocía la voz de mi hermano donde fuera que estuviese.

- ¿Como estas, B?

- bien, aquí, con Raven - puse el celular en alta voz

- ¿Como esta ella?

- bien, Damon...y ¿tu como te encuentras? - dijo Raven

- excelente, disculpa por no haber llamado, estaba muy ocupado en el viaje...por cierto, estoy de regreso en los Ángeles en menos de 1 hora

- ¿¡QUEE!? - gritamos Raven y yo

- si, hable con mi padre y se supone que me ayudara con la mudanza

- HABER, EXPLICAME, NO COMPRENDO - le dije a mi hermano, frustrada

- mientras estaba de viaje, hable con mi padre y le dije que me iría a vivir a la mansión, el como siempre me comprendió y dijo que me ayudaría a cambiar las cosa de mi casa de regreso a a la mansión

- ENTONCES, TE VENDRAS A VIVIR AQUÍ, ¿CON NOSOTROS? - dije muy entusiasmada

- obvio, tontita

grite muy muy fuerte, que creo haber dejado sordo a mi hermano

- jajajaja, me alegra que te emociones

- obvio que me emociono, eres mi hermano, y te adoro

- yo también, gracias...em te tengo que cortar y tu anda a hacer las maletas

- ¿c-como sabes eso? – comencé a tartamudear

- mi padre me lo comento

- arg! tu estarás en la mansión, muy feliz con Raven... y yo, toda aburrida en new york

- no lo creo... - decía, mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada

- como que no lo crees....

- después te cuento, adiós, las amo a las dos

- nosotras igual, pero...

- adiós - cortó

- DAMON! - arg! me irritaba cuando hacia eso

- ¿lograste comprender algo de lo que dijo mi hermano? - pregunte a Raven

- no comprendí nada, quizás este tramando algo...

- mmm...yo creo que tu sabes algo, y no me quieres contar

- ¡YO! - levanto su mano y se apunto con el dedo

- si, ¡TU!, niña mentirosa

- YO NO SE NADA, y no me digas mentirosa, loca - dijo soltando una carcajada

- jajajaja, gracias, se que estoy loca, pero no mas que tu

- a sí que loca, eh?

- si, loca de remate por mi hermano

- mmm...creo que tienes razón - mire su cara y comenzó a ruborizarse rápidamente

- HUUUU! mira como te has puesto, ¡pareces un tomate! - le dije apuntándola y riéndome de ella

- ¡BELLA! no te rías de mi - parecía realmente avergonzada

- jajajaja, lo siento amiga, no quise hacerlo - puse mi carita de ángel y la abrase

- ya, anda a hacer tus maletas...no se que hare estos 5 días sin ti - puso cara de perro

- ¡si! Raven, yo se que me moriré de aburrimiento allá!

- no creo, en New York hay chicos guapos para ti

- no se, igual me aburriré

- pero... tienes que ser positiva. Lleva el guitar Hero! - dijo Raven entusiasmada

- UH! Verdad, gracias... ya, ayúdame a hacer la maleta

- okey, ¿que llevaras?

- ropa, obvio

- da, aparte de eso, tonta

- emm no lo se, por eso te digo que me ayudes

- ya, llevaras todos tus pantalones...¿o no?

- Solo llevaré los jeans y el pantalón negro, no necesito llevarlos todos, aparte...sabes que siempre ando casual.

- si, lo se, me gusta tu estilo

- gracias - le sonreí

- Bella, tienes que llevar las convers negras, son tan bellas

- si, lo son...creo que llevaré las negras y las nike también

- esta bien...pero... ¿que llevaras para el evento? - paramos de poner la ropa en la maleta y nos quedamos mirando una a la otra

- las convers negras y el vestido negro con rojo que me regalo Rob.

- ¿segura puedes ir así?...sabes que es un evento muy importante para tu padre

- lo se, pero no quiero parecer una princesa...no me gusta llamar la atención

Con Raven estábamos echando todo a la maleta, cuando de repente escuchamos un grito desenfrenado que venia del 1er piso, salí por el balcón, y vi a mi hermana, encima de mi hermano abrasándolo, y vi que venia con el Porshe negro que se había comprado el año pasado. Me di media vuelta y le dije a Raven que ya había llegado, bajamos las escaleras rápidamente y Damon Venia entrando como un modelo, con sus lentes negros y el, perfecto como siempre.

Deje que Raven lo saludase primero, total...ellos eran novios y me gustaba la pareja que hacían, no paraban de besarse y decirse lo muchos que se extrañaban el uno al otro. Luego mi hermano dejo muy suavemente a Raven en el suelo, ya que la había levantado y girado en el aire, igual como en las películas cuando los enamorados se reencuentran. Él miró en mi dirección, tiernamente dijo mi nombre y camino hacia donde yo me encontraba, me abrazo tan fuerte, que ni siquiera podía respirar.

* * *

Hola a todos! bueno, siento no haber subido fic...pero aqui les dejo un poquito, ojala comenten si les gusta o lo odian. Y Gracias a las personas que lo leen y las que lo tienen en favoritos, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Camilaa.-

xoxo :D


End file.
